Una vida subjetiva
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "A los siete años aprendí que el valor de la vida es subjetivo". Recolección de drabbles acerca de Kanon.
1. 7 años

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**NdA: D**esde hace varios días llevo escribiendo drabbles sobre Kanon, más por cosa de que mi vida ha dado muchas vueltas últimamente y escribir sobre él me relaja. Aunque admito que igual tiendo a escribir cosas, uh, ¿tristes? No sé. Ustedes juzguen.

* * *

**Una vida subjetiva.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

_No hay necesidad de apresurarse. No hay necesidad de brillar. No es necesario ser nadie más que uno mismo._

Virginia Woolf.

**.**

**7 años.**

A los siete años aprendí que el valor de la vida es subjetivo.

Lo entendí cuando miré las vísceras y la sangre regadas por el suelo. La piel, la carne, los huesos: aquellos contenedores de vida estaban hechos pedazos, las células que habían trabajado incansablemente para formar tejidos y órganos no valían ya nada. Miles de segundos y cientos de horas para formar una vida; basta con un segundo para acabar con ella.

Peor aún, la indiferencia. Las personas yendo y viniendo, cubriéndose la nariz para no percibir el aroma putrefacto del cuerpo descomponiéndose: qué horror que tu muerte cause molestia en lugar de dolor.

Un hombre se detuvo un segundo para recoger los restos del gato que tapizaba la carretera y lo arrojó a un bote de basura. Pero no era un cadáver lo que abandonaba ahí. Era la vida de un gatito, humillada por una muerte prematura y sin sentido.

Yo solía darle de comer. Y él gato paseaba conmigo alrededor de las calles fingiendo no seguirme. Restregaba su cuerpo contra mi pierna a manera de hacerme entender que disfrutaba estar conmigo. Bastó una llanta indiferente que cruzara los tiernos huesos de aquel animal para que yo perdiera al primer amigo que había hecho en mi vida.

Me pregunté entonces si mi muerte sería igual. Que mi sangre y mi cosmos al fin y al cabo no me alcanzaban para ser digno de una armadura. Que mi existencia no me alcanzaba para ser alguien.

Así que mi vida era igual de subjetiva: yo era el gato negro aplastado bajo los pilares del Santuario.

En la noche, mientras Saga dormía, bajé al pueblo y me recosté en la carretera pensando en que moriría como mi amigo el gato. Que había muchísimos gatos negros de cola anillada en el mundo así que nadie más lo extrañaría a él salvo yo.

Y yo tenía un gemelo que me ensombrecía al grado de borrar mi existencia. Un gemelo gracias al cual tampoco nadie me extrañaría.

Miré la luna y pensé que la muerte es insoportable. Extrañaba a mi amigo gato. Y pensé, inocentemente que sí yo moría, Saga me extrañaría.

Así que continúe viviendo.

Y quizás ese fue mi error: me tuve compasión.


	2. 15 años

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Una vida subjetiva.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**15 años.**

Saga me había encerrado en Cabo Sunión. Era la promesa de una muerte para mí.

La subjetividad de mi vida había terminado incluso para ese entonces: Si mi hermano mismo, la única persona que había confirmado mi existencia al darme algo de afecto, ya no le daba algún valor a mi perdida, la vida contenida en mi cuerpo ya no poseía mérito.

Incluso me arrojó al mar, a manera de que la naturaleza se encargara de mi muerte como si mi vida fuera poco importante como para arrebatármela él mismo.

La muerte ya no solo humillaba. La vida también.

La sal, el agua y su poca amabilidad aplastaban mis huesos y piel. La marea revolvía mi sangre, mi cabeza agobiada torcía el pensamiento. Mi espalda agotada sólo buscaba reposo. Al principio mi odio hacia Saga me había motivado a negarme a morir. Luego, el dolor en el cuerpo me seduciría a dejarme llevar, a buscar un reposo que sólo pertenece a los muertos.

Pensé en mi amigo el gato. Una pequeña bola de pelos a la que una selva de concreto le arrebató la vida. Yo sería un desperdicio humano arrojado al mar como vil basura; mi cuerpo, mi sangre y mis vísceras descomponiéndose sólo contaminarían los dominios de Poseidón.

Cerré los ojos. El agua cubrió mi piel, ascendió por encima de mi cabeza, comenzó a recorrer mi nariz y si lo permitía pronto llegaría a mis pulmones. Entonces todo acabaría.

Mi último pensamiento antes de intentar rendirme había sido creer que aliarme con Saga funcionaría: yo sabía que había maldad en él, confirmarle mi propia ambición había sido una esperanza de unirnos. Él se negó a sí mismo y me negó en el proceso.

Y yo seguía siendo tan ingenuo. Debió ser por eso que confundí el cosmos que me despertó como una fuerza interior que todavía conservaba. La nombré mi ambición por querer ser alguien. Porque me sentí poderoso y cálido.

No comprendí que me mi vida volvía a ser subjetiva: Me ofreciste tu amor, Athena.

* * *

**NdA:** Agradecimientos especiales a **Tepucihuatl-Shun** por comentarme el drabble anterior. ¡Te quiero, amiga!


	3. 25 años

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Una vida subjetiva.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**25 años. **

Al igual que yo, la vida de Thetis había sido subjetiva gracias a su dios Poseidón.

Si un gato adquiere un significado pobre en un mundo impaciente y sin compasión, para un pez las cosas son mucho peores.

De nuevo el infortunio de un destino absurdo movió el telón y hubiera acabado con la vida de Thetis si no fuera porque Julián tuvo compasión de un pequeño pez de colores tornasol. Le permitió continuar viviendo cuando nadie más hubiera tenido esas consideraciones para con un animal marino: arrojarla de regreso al mar.

Julián no había pretendido con su acción encontrar las maravillas de una sirena. Por eso, jamás se hubiese enamorado de Thetis o le hubiera entregado una devoción semejante a la que ella le daba.

Thetis existía gracias a él. Yo recordaba a mi amigo el gato cuando la miraba y me reprochaba por ser tan sentimental. Pero admitía que ese sentimiento, muy en el fondo, me hacía despertar algo de ternura y rabia hacía ella.

Un pez había obtenido más compasión en su vida que un ser humano como yo.

De nuevo la subjetividad me aplastaba: Athena, me duele pensar que llegaste muy tarde a mí.

Pero sé que eso en parte, fue mi culpa.


	4. 28 años

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Una vida subjetiva.**

**.**

**4**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**28 años.**

Cuando abrí los ojos había sentido deseos de llorar.

Había acabado con la vida de miles de personas. Acabé con la vida de mis compañeros de armas entre los cuales había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer. Incluso Thetis encontró su muerte sirviendo fielmente a su dios. Hizo su vida brillar en un último intento por salvarlo.

Sentí que de nuevo escuchaba la música de Sorrento y sus palabras que hablaban sobre como no iba a perdonarme por haber engañado a nuestros compañeros y al supuesto dios que servía. Entendí entonces que mis grandes logros no habían resultado como esperaba.

Creí que mi vida terminaría al protegerte, Athena. Y para mi eso estaba bien. Eso le hubiera dado algo de sentido a mi muerte, luego de que mi vida fuera un completo despropósito.

Fue devastador caer en la consciencia de que seguía con vida. Mis pecados jamás me habían pesado tanto.

**.**

**II**

**.**

De nuevo abrí los ojos. Te escuché tocando una canción en el piano.

Te odiaba Athena, porque podías sentarte ahí tranquilamente, en medio de la sala de sanación, pretendiendo que yo merecía oír tu música, sentir tu cosmos sanador, estar en presencia tuya. Te odié por arrebatarme mi muerte en Cabo Sunión, por hacerlo de nuevo cuando había decidido morir por ti en los aposentos de Poseidón. Te odié por hacerme creer que la vida es soportable.

Te escuché hablar de tus composiciones en el piano; sobre como no habías podido desprenderte de ese instrumento pese a que habías dejado todas tus posesiones en Japón para venir a reconstruir un Santuario fracturado por los problemas que nacieron entre mi hermano y yo.

Nombraste cada nombre de cada Santo caído. Escribiste una canción para cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a mi hermano. El concierto de tu música dedicada a sus muertes duró horas: comprendí tu pena. Pero esa pena no me hacía merecedor de vida.

**.**

**III**

**.**

Tomaste mis manos heridas entre las tuyas. Me miraste con amor. A través de tu cosmos sentí la pesadez que experimentaste cuando estuviste encerrada en el soporte principal, aplastada por toda esa agua que Poseidón había decidido vaciar sobre ti a favor de evitar más inundaciones en a tierra.

Tu frágil cuerpo soportó toda la carga de mi ambición, ya que, de no haber sido por mí, Poseidón jamás se hubiera atrevido a lastimarte.

—Encerrada en ese pilar, pude sentir el dolor, la soledad y desesperanza que viviste en Cabo Sunión, Kanon —me miraste con tus divinos ojos derramando lágrimas—. No pude evitar imaginar cuales fueron tus pensamientos encerrado en esa prisión, la agonía que debiste haber sentido, preguntándote si sobrevivirías al instante siguiente…

—Por favor, Athena, no… —pero no pude terminar porque con tus gráciles manos secaste mis propias lágrimas de las que no me había dado cuenta nunca.

—Tu dolor, Kanon, es mío —me dijiste con una amable sonrisa—. Lamento haber llegado tan tarde para ayudarte.

Fue en ese momento cuando el dolor y arrepentimiento me pesaron tanto que vencieron la fuerza de mis rodillas. La vergüenza ancló mi frente al suelo, mis lágrimas cayeron sobre tus suaves pies. Y mi boca no paraba de sollozar, rogándote por el perdón.

—No Athena, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Fue mi culpa, fue mi maldita culpa…

Quise que el mundo sintiera mi dolor. Quería inundar al planeta entero y ahogarlo, como mi hermano hubiera querido ahogarme a mí, aquella era mi más grande ambición. Posicionarme por encima de todos, ser el único con una vida que valía la pena vivir.

—Por favor, perdóname, perdóname…

Cualquiera que me mirara pensaría que la mía era una vida que no se hubiera querido vivir. Nadie hubiera deseado ser yo. Un ser solitario, absurdo, abandonado por un hermano que hizo todo por soportarme hasta que lo orillé a odiarme.

En medio de mis noches en Cabo Sunión amenazaba a los dioses, les prometí que algún día ellos sentirían mi ira, mi rabia, mi enojo, mi dolor, todo. Aquello que me estaba haciendo repudiar mi vida sería suyo. Completamente suyo.

Y sin saberlo, Athena, tú me escuchaste. Habías tomado mi dolor y lo habías hecho tuyo.

Con ello también sentiste arrepentimiento. Por no haber podido estar ahí. Por no haber podido hacer más por mí. Por la vida alegre que hubieras deseado para mí. Porque te culpabas de toda mi agonía vivida desde el momento que respiré por primera vez. Tu dolor era el producto del amor que sentías por mí.

Te arrodillaste a mi lado y me abrazaste. Sentí tu amor inocente y sin pretensiones. Me sentí como mi amigo el gato: solitario, vagabundo, huérfano, hambriento y con frío, en medio de unos brazos cálidos dispuestos a entregarme compasión.

En aquel instante lo supe: yo moriría por ti.

* * *

**NdA: **Con este cap se acaba esta serie de drabbles, pero no es el final. Habrá una pequeña continuación en un one-shot que subiré pronto, pues ya casi lo tengo listo.

Empecé a escribir esto por dos razones:

1._ Un fanart de Kanon que se me hizo muy lindo, en donde está alimentando a un gatito.

2._ Mi gato se había ido de casa y no regresó días después, por lo que cuando comencé pensé que mi gatito no regresaría. Creo que me proyecté un poco en Kanon jajaja. Pero bueno, al final mi condenado gato llegó como si nada a pedir comida. xD

Muchas gracias a **Tepucihuatl-Shun** por tu apoyo en tus reviews. Sabes que me encanta escribir sobre Kanon, siempre tengo muchas ideas sobre él, no sé porqué. xD En fin, muchas gracias, amiga. ¡Te quiero!

Y a todos los que se hayan pasado por aquí: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
